Sleepless nights
by the original Pe
Summary: A one shot of 'Slings and Arrows'. This is the perspective of Ana, just after ariving at Hogwarts. Harry wansn't the only one not sleeping well that night. I recomend you read SaA before this otherwise you'll be quite confused!


This is meant to be a one-shot. It is a glimpse of what was going on in Ana's head just after they arrived at Hogwarts. Quillian got the idea in my head to show you all a different perspective, so here's an Extra Christmas gift, in celebration of the news that Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince will be coming out July the 16th!!!!!

Takes place during chapter 24. Nothing to gain, everything to loose. Just after Ana took Moyra from Harry and Jamie's room to put her to bed.

Sleepless nights

It had been an hour since she had put Moyra into bed, and now her baby sister lay behind the curtains of her bed, sleeping soundly. Ana herself was looking out the window at the black mass that was the forbidden forest, dressed in a tank top and pajama bottoms. She couldn't sleep, not with all the conflicting thoughts flying around her head. On one hand, she had always dreamed of being here, in a real wizarding school, where she could be just a normal witch. But even now that wasn't the case. Yes she was here, but not as a student, but as a bargaining chip. She was here to lend her services to the side of light so that they might get a better chance of rescuing her friends. Lance, Wanda, the Morlocks, and her other best friend, Kurt. That was half the reason that she couldn't sleep. Not knowing if they were ok, sane or even alive. Sure, the Headmaster said that his men had reason to believe that they were alive, but how? How could they trust that? It was horrible just waiting, not knowing. Just sitting here in this school, where many of them were seen as more of a threat then aid.

With a sigh that brought her mind back to the other half of the reason why she couldn't sleep. Harry, who she would bet was sleeping just as much as she was right now. While it was difficult for the others to come here, to leave their homes, family's and the muggle world behind, Harry was leaving the home he had made for himself, to return to a place that wants to give him the Dementors Kiss at the first opportunity. He was not safe here, and they all knew it. There were probably many other mutants not sleeping right now, just waiting for a sign that People were coming for their friend, and ready to defend him from their clutches, herself included.

The last year had been hard, helping him learn to trust people again. His nightmares had been horrible, as she and Kurt knew. Harry had told them after a while, how people who had once been his friends, his teachers, Cedric and his Parents would scream at him in his dreams. How he was a murdering coward, and to weak to even save his remaining family. But with time he over came them. She didn't know exactly how, they just stopped after a while.

Ana learned how he was never a person to enjoy much attention, and figured that it probably came from how he was raised, to be invisible in the Dursley household. But with time, Harry could be found sitting amongst the gathered mutants in the middle of a movie night, enjoying himself just like the rest of them. He slowly began to join into the games that were held, and even got Jamie to play as well. And after Bobby had first frozen every pair of underwear he owned, Harry had discovered just how much he enjoyed pranks, as long as they deserved it of course. After what was now referred as the 'Jello Incident', Harry, Jamie, Kurt and herself had be known as worthy pranksters themselves.

Turning away from the window she sat down on the edge of her own bed and looked down at the framed picture that she had placed on her bedside. It was the only thing she had allowed herself to unpack. It was a picture from just after Harry's last birthday, taken in front of Harry's well. The still forms of herself, Kurt and Harry smiled at her from the institute. It was her Favorite picture, with Harry standing beside her, one arm draped over her shoulders, and Kurt hanging upside down from a tree, his head between theirs.

She felt the tears start to fall and hastily wiped them away before checking to make sure Moyra was still asleep. Looking back at the picture she couldn't help but think how much things had changed so fast. Kurt's gone, kidnapped and enslaved by the dark lord, and Harry, who almost never smiles anymore, not since that report had first come on the TV.

And now here they were, waiting. Waiting for word about Kurt, Word from the Prof. Word from Logan, to see if they were going to be able to stay. The Prof. seemed pretty sure that they would be, but.

But, that was it. It was the what if? They would not give him up, and they would not be leaving this place without Harry. Even if it means giving up their best chance of finding their friends.

She turned her head away from the picture in frustration. Her hands clenched wanting so much to tear the room apart in her frustration. She looked down at her hands and spread her fingers, examining the crescent moon marks on her palms from where her nails had dug in. She looked over to her open wardrobe and into the mirror that hung on the inside of the door. A pale faced girl frowned back at her. She brought a thin fingered hand (piano fingers her mother had called them) and pulled some stray hairs away from her face to tuck them behind her ear. She looked normal. But them most of the other mutants did. Pale skin, Blue eyes, her Fathers eyes, and long thin black hair. Her nose was a little on the small side, and normal lips. Nothing to give away the power she held. But it was her power that made people interested in her. In her friends. It was their label. The governments only wanted to know their powers to see if they were a threat, and the Magical world wanted their powers to gain favor in the war.

Stiffly she pulled on her silk Purple Robe and immediately felt a little better. It always had that effect on her. Absently running her hand over the embroidered Chinese Dragon, she stepped into her sneakers and padded outside her room and made her way to the common area. That warm fire might sooth her, and at least down there she wouldn't risk waking Moyra. Pausing at the foot of the stairs she saw that she wasn't the only one awake and about. There, on the very couch she had been heading for she could see the messy mop of black hair.

Harry.

Moving around the furniture so she could see him better, her worry for him only doubled.

He obviously hadn't realized she was there yet, with his knees curled up to his chin in a way that so reminiscent of the way she had found him in Azkaban that she shivered. His eyes were closed tightly and she could see the silent tears running down to his knees and his hands gripping his calves tightly.

Her heart breaking again for him, for the hundredth time, and she stepped forward to sit next to him. Wrapping her arms around him she pulled his head under her chin, she let him weep. They had done this before, after his nightmares, but this time the nightmare had yet to end. His hands gripped the soft silk of her robe as she made soothing noises. She held him until his tears turned to hiccups, and then finally into murmured whispers of betrayal. Finally she felt him relax, and the trembles end, but she stayed. She would always stay for him.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

It was about a half hour later when Logan came through the portrait hole again. Alone. In that moment she could feel every muscle in her body relax. They agreed. 'Oh thank Merlin.'

The short Canadian spotted them and gave her a look, which she returned with one of her own, shrugged and let her hand continue running through Harry's hair.

"Their gonna let us stay." His gruff voice sounding louder in the silence on the room.

"But?" Ana questioned knowing that it was too easy.

"But," he continued, "Their gonna have an eye on us. Everyone's gotta rein in on their use of their powers here. We're not restricted but no playin around, at least not outside of this room."

"And Harry?"

A deep sigh, "He cant go anywhere alone. And he's restricted to the Castle. The less time he spends around the students here the better, and he's not allowed in their dinning hall. Apparently that would cause mass panic or somethin."

"So how is he going to eat?"

"We'll have to bring him food back from the hall I guess. We'll work something out. It was the best I could do."

"Thank you Logan, I can't sa-"

"I can stay?" came the raspy voice from under Ana's chin.

Logan looked at the state of the boy. "Yeah kid, you get to stay."

She heard him sigh and she went back to stroking his hair as he fell into a peaceful slumber a small smile on his lips.

Logan gave her a small nod before heading down the hall that lead to the instructors rooms, leaving her and Harry alone once more. Her hand left his hair and wiped away the salt from his cheeks left over from his tears. "We're gonna get through this Jack," she whispered in the quiet room. She looked over to the dying fire before closing her eyes to try and get a little sleep.

"Together"

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZz

There you go!!!! One One-shot hot off the press!! What do you think!?!?!


End file.
